De Ayotzinapos, amor y otras cosas
by MissChocolate16
Summary: María acaba de salir de una junta con Peña Nieto, nada peor puede pasarle, ¿O si? Definitivamente: Alfred, Ludwig, Ayotzinapos y Confesiones son una mala combinación. P.D: Debería ir a una escuela para aprender a poner resúmenes xD igual denle chance, es mi primer fic :3


**Notas:** Ayyyyy que emoción, es el primer fic que publico *w* y la verdad me gustaría que lo leyeran enterito xD, además, déjenme sus opiniones para saber si les gustaría que siguiera publicando one-shots como estos o animarme a hacer un fic larguito uwu, bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer:

**De ayotzinapos, amor y otras cosas.**

-aaaah-, suspiró cansada María, era la quinta junta en la semana y el pendejo de Peña Nieto no había llegado a ningún acuerdo sobre el caso de Ayotzinapa y para colmo, la estúpida de su esposa "la gaviota" lo empeoró todo diciendo que su casa la compro 'honradamente'.

¡Por dios!, María sabía de antemano que todo su 'gobierno' era una farsa, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer mucho y si intentaba hacer algo seguramente la asesinarían (aunque técnicamente eso era imposible) y es por eso que extrañaba al buen Colosio.

Dejando todo eso de lado, la mejor parte de esa situación era que sus amigos se habían unido para apoyarla, aunque Yao no del todo, ya que seguía indignado porque Peña Nieto la había dejado sola en medio del broncón en el que estaba y se fue al país de este, para esa estúpida "gira de trabajo".

Bueno, al menos tuvo un 'tiempo de calidad' con el "papasote" de Ludwig, quien ha estado pendiente de ella desde que empezó su estadía en el país, aunque a cierta nación ojiazul le molestó este hecho, a ella ni le importó, pero si la enfadó una escenita que le hizo en un bar…

-_flashback-_

_-Aaaaah, que buena está la cerveza- dijo una alegre María_

_-Ja- contestó sonrojado Ludwig, -oye María, yo…- y hasta ahí quedaron sus palabras, porque un muy borracho Alfred interrumpió diciendo: - tú jamás serás como yo, soy 'the big hero', Mary se merece algo mejor que tú, bloody bastard-_

_María se quedó con los ojos en blanco y a Ludwig le caía una gotita de sudor estilo anime por la frente, entonces Alfred prosiguió – yo soy el mejor de todos, el único que se merece el amor de Mary- decía dándose golpes en el pecho, y mientras seguía hablando distraídamente María y Ludwig aprovecharon para hacer mutis en aquella vergonzosa escena._

_-End flashback-_

-aaaahh, pinche gringo- suspiró María, aunque le pesara a ella le gustaba Alfred y sentía un tipo de _'crush'_ con Ludwig, por lo que no sabía por quién decidirse, siguió pensando en eso hasta que…

_Ding Dong_

Alguien tocó el timbre de su casa, por lo que se levantó y abrió la puerta, para ver con gran sorpresa a las dos naciones paradas frente al umbral, con un ramo de rosas cada quien se acercaron a María, entonces el primero en hablar fue Alfred: -_Hello, Mary, _te traigo estas rosas como muestra de _My love for you-._ María recibió las rosas algo desconcertada, después fue el turno de Ludwig: -_Guten Morguen_- saludo el alemán, -te he traído estas rosas en señal de mi gran aprecio- dicho esto, María recibió las rosas de Ludwig y se quedó parada en la puerta…

_El silencio reino por 2 minutos _

_Y luego 4_

Y cuando fueron 6, Alfred en una clara señal de desesperación tosió falsamente y se apresuró a preguntar: _-¿and?, ¿a quién eliges, my beautiful lady?, -Ja-_ siguió Ludwig -¿a quién elegirás?-.

María quedó tensa y bajo la presión de las dos miradas ojiazules, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

¡Miren, una horda de Ayotzinapos!

Los dos rubios voltearon desconcertados y entonces María aprovechó para cerrarles la puerta, al notar el ruido las dos naciones voltearon y se quedaron de piedra al ver que María los había engañado.

-_Ha ha-,_ rió un poco Alfred y se paró cerca de la ventana de María –_Listen me, Mary,_ yo tendré tu amor y seré _your only hero-_

_-hahaha- _comenzó a reír Alfred en una pose heroíca, en eso, un vecino le lanzó una piedra gritándole: -¡Ya cállate pinche loco!-, la piedra le dió en la cabeza a Alfred dejándolo medio inconsciente y para consecuencia Ludwig, (quién observo toda la escenita) tuvo que ir a auxiliarlo para así arrastrarlo hasta su coche.

tschüss María- se despidió Ludwig, María quien reía a grandes carcajadas a duras penas pudo despedirse de él pensando "_quizá algún día se te haga Alfred, quizá algún día"._

**Fin**


End file.
